Le deuil de Goku
by Manu51
Summary: Goku va devoir survivre au deuil d'un être cher et Bulma réalise qu'elle a fait une erreur en choisissant Végéta.
1. Entraînement chez Végéta

Le deuil de Goku

Entraînement chez Végéta

La vie n'était pas facile pour Goku depuis qu'il avait appris que Chichi souffrait d'un grave cancer. Les médecins ne lui donnaient pas plus que six mois à vivre. Depuis qu'il était au courant, Goku s'entraînait quotidiennement avec Végéta pour tenter de penser à autre chose qu'à la mort imminente de sa femme.

Ce matin-là, Goku se rendait comme à l'habitude chez Capsule Corporation, là où habitaient Végéta et Bulma avec leurs enfants Trunks et Bra. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour s'y rendre en volant. Dès que l'imposant immeuble apparut devant ses yeux, il se posa au sol et marcha vers la porte avant. Il appuya sur la sonnette et attendit quelques minutes. Peu de temps après, Bulma vint ouvrir la porte.

« Salut, Goku! Contente de te voir, dit-elle.

-Moi aussi, Bulma. Mais tu dois en avoir assez, je suis ici tous les jours.

-Pas du tout! Je suis ravie de te voir aussi souvent. Tu es mon plus vieil ami. Et puis, ça fait plaisir de pouvoir te réconforter sachant ce qui arrive à Chichi. Ça doit être vraiment difficile pour toi.

-Oui, en effet. Est-ce que Végéta est là?

-Oui, il t'attend dans la salle de gravité pour votre entraînement quotidien.

-Je vais aller le rejoindre. »

Goku entra dans la somptueuse demeure de son amie alors que Bulma refermait la porte derrière lui. Elle le regarda se diriger vers le fond du couloir, le suivant des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Depuis longtemps, elle était attirée par Goku et elle trouvait de plus en plus qu'elle avait pris une mauvaise décision en décidant de se marier avec Végéta.

_J'aurais dû choisir Goku. Au moins lui, il est tendre et gentil._ pensa Bulma.

Goku arriva devant la porte de la salle de gravité et y entra. Végéta y était déjà et s'entraînait avec acharnement.

« Salut Végéta! cria Goku en entrant dans la salle.

-Tiens, Carot. Je me demandais si tu allais venir aujourd'hui. Tu arrives un peu plus tard que d'habitude.

-Désolé, je pensais à un truc.

-À ta femme encore? demanda Végéta.

-Oui.

-Cesse de penser à ça! De toute manière, tu ne peux rien y faire. Elle souffre d'un cancer généralisé et il n'existe aucun traitement pour ce type de cancer, dit Végéta. Alors, cesse de te lamenter sur le sort de ta femme.

-Je voudrais bien te voir à ma place, répliqua Goku.

-Si j'étais à ta place, je ne me lamenterais pas sans arrêt. Premièrement, ça n'aidera pas Chichi et deuxièmement, tu te rends toi-même la vie difficile. Bon, es venu pour t'entraîner ou parler? »

Les deux combattants commencèrent donc à s'entraîner, s'envoyant mutuellement des coups d'une violence incroyable. Goku voyait dans ces entraînements intenses un exutoire idéal à la maladie de sa femme. Quand il s'entraînait en compagnie de Végéta, il ne pensait à rien d'autre.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Bulma prenait une douche. Elle fouillait son intimité à l'aide de ses doigts. Depuis quelque temps, elle ne pouvait plus nier qu'elle était attirée par Goku. Elle regrettait fortement de ne pas être sortie avec lui, mais il s'était marié avec Chichi alors que Bulma avait commencé à le trouver intéressant et de plus, elle fréquentait Yamcha à cette époque. Bref, le timing ne s'y était pas prêté. Sa relation avec Végéta lui avait apporté beaucoup de bonheur ainsi que deux enfants dont elle était fière, mais elle avait toujours trouvé Végéta trop froid et distant par rapport à Goku qui était jovial et chaleureux. 

_Il faut que je quitte Végéta. Ensuite, lorsque Chichi décèdera, je resterai près de Goku._ pensa Bulma.

Elle atteignit finalement l'orgasme et sortit de la douche. Ensuite, elle enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer. Une fois qu'elle eut enfilé des vêtements propres, Bulma alla à la cuisine pour préparer le dîner.

* * *

Goku et Végéta venaient de terminer leur entraînement. 

« C'était un bon entraînement, dit Goku. Je me sens toujours mieux quand je m'entraînement avec toi.

-Au moins, ça te permet de penser à autre chose, » dit Végéta alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cuisine. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans la cuisine, Goku alla s'installer sur l'un des tabourets devant le comptoir alors que Végéta ouvrit une armoire et en sortit une boîte de biscuits.

« Ah non! Tu ne vas pas manger ça! s'écria Bulma. Tu n'auras plus faim pour le souper!

-Je mangerai ce que je veux, » dit Végéta.

Bulma poussa un soupir d'exaspération et retourna à la préparation de son repas. Végéta ouvrit la boîte de biscuits et en offrit quelques-uns à Goku. Ils discutèrent ensuite de leur entraînement du jour ainsi que de divers autres sujets. Végéta se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bains pour prendre une douche.

Du tabouret où il était assis, Goku avait une vue parfaite du corps bien modelé de Bulma. Il était conscient qu'il avait fait une erreur en se mariant avec Chichi plutôt que de tenter sa chance avec Bulma.

« Tu veux rester pour le dîner Goku? demanda-t-elle à son ami de longue date, espérant qu'il dirait oui.

-Oui, je veux bien. Mais seulement pour te faire plaisir, dit Goku en souriant.

-Ça me fait très plaisir. »

Goku se leva de son tabouret et marcha vers son amie. Puis, sans même hésiter, il la plaqua contre le comptoir et l'embrassa. Bulma, qui attendait ce moment, depuis longtemps, répondit à son baiser avec fougue. Elle pouvait sentir le membre viril de Goku se durcir contre sa jambe Elle avait envie de faire l'amour avec Goku, mais elle ne tenait pas à ce que Végéta les surprenne. Elle préférait le quitter plutôt qu'il s'en aille par lui-même. Bulma mit fin au baiser et regarda Goku d'un regard plein de désir. Ce dernier retourna donc s'asseoir sur son tabouret et Bulma termina la préparation du dîner.

Goku resta chez Bulma et Végéta jusqu'en soirée, puis rentra chez lui après de sa femme.


	2. Une séparation et des funérailles

Chapitre 2

Une séparation et des funérailles

Il y avait quelques minutes que Goku était rentré chez lui et Bulma était songeuse. Elle se disait qu'elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains et dire à Végéta que c'était terminé entre eux. Il était évident que la situation ne pouvait plus durer et malgré ses avertissements passés, Végéta s'était avéré incapable de modifier son comportement envers elle.

«Végéta, je crois qu'il faudrait que nous ayons une discussion, dit Bulma.

-Ça ne peut pas attendre, femme? Je suis en train de regarder la télé.

-NON, ÇA NE PEUT PAS ATTENDRE! hurla Bulma. TU VAS M'ÉCOUTER MAINTENANT, QUE ÇA TE PLAISE OU NON!

-Bon sang! maugréa Végéta. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda tout à coup Trunks.

Bulma et Végéta levèrent la tête et aperçurent Trunks et Bra, qui se trouvaient dans l'escalier menant à l'étage supérieur. Ils étaient rentrés peu après le départ de Goku.

« Ne vous en faites pas les enfants, dit Végéta. Votre mère est un peu énervée, c'est tout.

-Ça suffit! J'ai de bonnes raisons d'être énervée Végéta! cria Bulma. J'en ai assez que tu me traites comme une ménagère et une moins que rien. Est-ce trop de demander d'être reconnaissant envers moi et de me montrer de la considération? Ton orgueil Saiyen ne te le permet pas?

-Tu me connais, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas.

-Eh bien, moi, j'en ai assez. C'est terminé entre nous, Végéta. Je veux que tu quittes cette maison immédiatement.

-Tu perds complètement la tête, dit Végéta. Ne prends pas de décision que tu pourrais regretter sans y avoir pensé d'abord.

-J'ai eu tout le temps nécessaire pour y penser, Végéta. Je t'ai souvent averti qu'il te fallait changer ton comportement, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. J'en ai assez de ton attitude méprisante envers moi et je n'en supporterai pas davantage. Donc, je crois que le mieux serais que tu partes.

-D'accord, je m'en vais, mais tu vas regretter ta décision.

-Je ne crois pas. »

Végéta alla rassembler des affaires et les jeta dans un sac. Après avoir dit au revoir à ses enfants, il sortit de la maison et s'éleva dans le ciel du soir.

« Je suis désolée que vous ayez assisté à ça, les enfants, dit Bulma.

-Ce n'est rien, maman. On voyait que ça ne fonctionnais plus entre toi et papa depuis quelque temps, dit Bra. Tu n'avais plus à endurer un tel traitement de ta part. Il te traitait comme de la merde.

-J'avais le goût de lui foutre une raclée quand je le voyais te traiter ainsi, dit Trunks. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux que ça, maman.

-Venez près de moi, tous les deux. »

Trunks et Bra descendirent les escaliers et allèrent rejoindre leur mère. Bulma serra ses deux enfants dans ses bras. Ils étaient très précieux pour elle et elle ne voulait pas qu'il leur arrive malheur.

« Je suis fière de vous deux, dit Bulma. Vous êtes ma plus belle réussite.

-Merci maman, mais nous sommes fiers d'être tes enfants, dit Trunks. Ne crains rien, même si papa est parti, nous serons toujours là pour toi.

-Ça me rassure. Je regrette simplement de ne pas avoir quitté votre père avant. »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Goku prenait soin de Chichi. Il épongeait son front puis soupira. Tout à coup, Chichi ouvrit les yeux. 

« Qu'y a-t-il Goku?

-Je déteste tant te voir souffrir autant, Chichi, dit Goku.

-Je sais à quel point ça doit être dur pour toi, ainsi que pour Gohan et Goten. Je crois cependant que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps à vivre.

-Ne dis pas ça. Les médecins te donnent encore au moins six mois, dit Goku.

-C'est vrai. Cependant, je me sens de plus en plus faible chaque jour. Je crois que ce n'est donc qu'une question de semaines avant que mon heure soit venue. J'avais déjà fait un testament, ne t'en fait pas. Tout vous reviendra, à toi et aux garçons. »

Chichi se rendormit peu de temps après et Goku alla prendre une douche. Aux alentours de 22 h 45, il alla se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Bulma déjeunait avec Trunks et Bra dans leur grande cuisine. 

« Dis maman, est-ce que je peux te poser une question? demanda Bra.

-Bien sûr, ma chérie.

-As-tu quitté papa principalement à cause de son attitude envers toi ou s'il y a un autre homme qui t'attire?

-Vous voulez la vérité? demanda Bulma.

-Oui, dit Trunks.

-Il y a effectivement un autre homme qui m'attire.

-Qui est-ce? demanda Trunks. S'agit-il de quelqu'un que nous connaissons?

-Oui. Il venait même s'entraîner tous les jours avec votre père, répondit Bulma.

-Tu veux dire…

-Que c'est Goku? dit Bra.

-C'est bien ça. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop.

-Non, pas du tout, répondit Trunks. Il est très gentil, beaucoup plus que papa.

-C'est vrai et je me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai pas choisi plutôt que votre père. Enfin, je fréquentais Yamcha à l'époque, donc ça aurait été compliqué.

-Cependant, rien ne t'empêche de fréquenter Goku maintenant, dit Bra.

-Si, il y a bien quelque chose, répondit Bulma. Chichi est encore en vie. Mais selon Goku, son état se détériore à vue d'œil et elle n'en aurait plus pour très longtemps à vivre. »

Bulma continua à discuter avec ses enfants, puis ceux-ci allèrent s'habiller puis quittèrent pour se rendre au travail. Depuis qu'elle avait pris sa retraite en tant que présidente de Capsule Corp, Trunks était devenu le nouveau président et Bra la vice-présidente.

* * *

Goku était en train de prendre une douche. Il avait rêvé à Bulma la nuit précédente. Dans ce rêve, il était seul avec Bulma chez elle et ils commençaient à s'embrasser fougueusement, puis à se caresser. Il s'était réveillé au moment où il crachait sa semence dans les entrailles de Bulma. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits de suite qu'il faisait ce rêve, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Étant donné son état, Chichi se sentait de plus en plus faible chaque jour et avoir des rapports sexuels avec elle était devenu une chose impossible. Il aimait Chichi, mais il désirait Bulma depuis si longtemps. 

Goku ferma le robinet et la douche cessa de couler. Il sortit ensuite de la douche et s'essuya à l'aide d'une serviette. Le combattant se rendit ensuite dans la chambre où il enfila son gi orange de l'école des tortues. Chichi se réveilla à ce moment.

« Bonjour, ma chérie, dit Goku.

-Bonjour.

-As-tu bien dormi?

-Oui, très bien. Je crois même que je vais me rendormir un peu.

-D'accord. Je m'en vais à Capsule Corporation pour m'entraîner avec Végéta, dit Goku.

-D'accord, à plus tard, mon chéri. »

Goku embrassa sa femme et sortit de la maison sans plus tarder. Il s'envola ensuite vers la demeure de son amie. En tout, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre Capsule Corporation. Il atterrit au sol et marcha vers la porte d'entrée. Goku appuya dessus puis attendit quelques instants. Comme personne ne venait, il appuya à nouveau sur la sonnette. Cette fois, Bulma vint lui ouvrir quelques minutes plus tard.

« Salut Goku, dit Bulma, surprise de voir son ami sur le pas de la porte.

-Bonjour Bulma. Est-ce que Végéta est dans la salle de gravité?

-Non. Entre, je vais tout t'expliquer.

-D'accord. »

Bulma s'écarta pour laisser entrer son ami de longue date et referma la porte derrière lui, puis la verrouilla. Elle l'entraîna ensuite dans le grand salon luxueusement meublé.

Il y avait là un immense canapé, une causeuse, deux fauteuils, une table basse et un téléviseur à écran plasma.

Goku s'assit sur le canapé et Bulma prit place dans un fauteuil face à lui.

« La raison pour laquelle Végéta n'est pas dans la salle de gravité en train de t'attendre, c'est que je l'ai quitté hier, dit Bulma. Ça n'allait vraiment plus entre lui et moi et je ne pouvais plus supporter son attitude méprisante envers moi, tu comprends? Il me traitait comme une moins que rien. »

Après avoir prononcé ces paroles, Bulma éclata en sanglots. Goku se leva du canapé sans attendre et attira Bulma contre lui. Il détestait la voir dans cet état. Après avoir vaincu Buu, il avait commencé à changer d'opinion au sujet de Végéta, mais il le regrettait à présent. _Végéta, espèce de salaud! Comme as-tu osé traiter aussi mal une femme aussi extraordinaire que Bulma! Tu le regretteras si jamais je te revois._

« Ne t'en fais pas, Bulma. Je serai toujours là pour toi, moi, » dit Goku.

Bulma leva les yeux vers son ami et lui sourit. Il avait toujours été là pour elle depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Des amis comme lui, ça ne couraient pas les rues, elle en était parfaitement consciente.

« Merci Goku, dit Bulma. Ça fait toujours du bien de pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un en qui nous avons une entière confiance.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Particulièrement quand nous en avons gros sur le cœur comme toi. Ça n'a pas dû être facile de subir l'attitude de Végéta. Je t'admire, Bulma. Il faut vraiment être doté d'une grande patience.

-Je n'ai pas de mérite. Tu vis présentement une épreuve beaucoup plus grande, Goku. C'est probablement très dur pour toi de voir l'état de santé de Chichi se détériorer un peu plus chaque jour.

-Oui, je crois que ce n'est plus qu'une question de semaines avant qu'elle ne meure. Je vais avertir Gohan et Goten ce soir, pour qu'ils commencent à se préparer tranquillement à l'épreuve qui s'en vient.

-Je crois que ce serait judicieux, » dit Bulma.

Goku leva la tête vers son amie et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il alla s'asseoir plus près d'elle et, n'y tenant plus, l'embrassa passionnément. Bulma répondit à son étreinte avec la même fougue, profitant de l'occasion pour caresser son dos musclé. Les mains de Goku se posèrent au creux des reins de Bulma, ce qui eut sur elle l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Goku mit fin au baiser et enleva son t-shirt qu'il lança au sol, révélant ainsi son torse musclé par l'entraînement. Il aida ensuite Bulma à retirer son chandail. En dessous, elle portait un soutien-gorge en dentelle noire qui moulait parfaitement sa généreuse poitrine. Goku ne se fit pas prier pour le dégrafer et envoya choir le vêtement au sol. Il se pencha ensuite vers la poitrine de Bulma et commença à lécher le mamelon droit de la scientifique. Cette dernière laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

Après avoir léché le mamelon de son amie pendant de longues minutes, Goku enleva son pantalon qu'il jeta par terre. Il n'était à présent plus qu'en boxers et une bosse déformait le sous-vêtement. Bulma se leva, puis baissa le boxer sur les cuisses de son ami avant de l'enlever complètement. Elle prit alors en bouche l'imposant membre viril de Goku et commença à le sucer. Ce dernier rejeta la tête vers l'arrière, ressentant comme une décharge électrique parcourir son corps tout entier. Bulma sortait le membre de Goku de sa bouche, en léchait le gland et le remettait ensuite dans sa bouche.

Quelques instants plus tard, Goku aida Bulma à se débarrasser de son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements. Une fois que cela fut fait, il jeta les vêtements de son amie au sol et l'allongea sur le canapé. Il fit ensuite pénétrer un doigt, puis un deuxième dans l'intimité de Bulma puis débuta un mouvement de va-et-vient. La scientifique en ressentit les effets presque immédiatement et ne se gêna pas pour le manifester à haute voix. Ses gémissements de plaisir se répercutaient contre les murs du grand salon. Lorsqu'elle fut assez lubrifiée, Bulma encouragea Goku à la pénétrer.

« Oh Goku! Prends-moi maintenant! J'ai tellement envie de te sentir en moi! »

Goku ne se fit pas prier pour accéder à sa demande. Il écarta les jambes de son amie de longue date et fit pénétrer son membre viril en elle. Le combattant commença un mouvement de va-et-vient qui arracha un long cri de plaisir à Bulma. Cette dernière désirait Goku depuis si longtemps qu'elle en était au paradis maintenant que son désir était devenu réalité.

« Ah oui! Baise-moi! C'est si bon! » hurla-t-elle.

Encouragé de voir que Bulma prenait du plaisir, Goku se mit à la pénétrer plus vite et plus fort.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils changèrent de position. Goku pénétra son amie en doggy style pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, il la pénétra par la voie anale. Finalement, il finit par cracher sa semence dans l'orifice anal de Bulma.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé, complètement épuisés par leur séance de jambes en l'air.

« J'attendais ça depuis longtemps, tu sais, dit Bulma.

-Moi aussi. Je vais avoir besoin de toi plus que jamais, Bulma. Chichi n'en a visiblement plus pour très longtemps à vivre.

-Je serai là pour toi, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Merci, je l'apprécie beaucoup. »

Goku passa l'après-midi en compagnie de Bulma qui le réconforta du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle serait là pour aider Goku à passer à travers l'épreuve du deuil de Chichi lorsque cette dernière viendrait à mourir.

Goku rentra chez lui en début de soirée. Aussitôt arrivée chez lui, il se précipita immédiatement dans la chambre où Chichi était couchée. En s'approchant, il vit qu'elle dormait mais qu'elle respirait difficilement. Il s'assit sur le lit et à cet instant, Chichi ouvrit les yeux.

« Bonsoir ma chérie, dit-il. Désolé de te réveiller.

-Non, ça ne fait rien. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Alors, comment s'est passé l'entraînement chez Végéta?

-Pour être franc, il n'y a pas eu d'entraînement avec Végéta, répondit Goku.

-Vraiment? Comment cela?

-Bulma et Végéta se sont séparés hier et elle l'a chassé de chez elle. Elle en avait assez de l'attitude méprisante dont Végéta faisait preuve envers elle.

-Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé Végéta, dit Chichi.

-Moi non plus, au début. Puis, j'ai appris à mieux le connaître. Cependant, il a baissé dans mon estime car il n'a pas bien traité une amie à qui je tiens énormément.

-Mais, s'il n'y a pas eu d'entraînement avec Végéta, où as-tu passé la journée?

-Avec Bulma. J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Je déteste te voir malade et savoir que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne meures. Parler à Bulma me fait du bien.

-C'est vrai, je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps, dit Chichi. Mes forces me quittent peu à peu. Il faudrait peut-être prévenir Gohan et Goten de venir, au cas où mon heure arriverait bientôt.

-Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. »

Goku alla au salon et téléphona à ses deux fils. Il leur expliqua que l'état de santé de leur mère empirait de jour en jour et que le grand dénouement approchait. Gohan et Goten lui répondirent qu'ils arriveraient le lendemain.

Après avoir raccroché le combiné, Goku retourna auprès de Chichi. Il discuta un peu avec elle et alla ensuite prendre une douche, la tête pleine de ce qui c'était passé entre Bulma et lui plus tôt ce jour-là. Le combattant alla se mettre au lit presque immédiatement après sa douche.

* * *

Gohan arriva en fin d'avant-midi en compagnie de Videl et de leur fille Pan. Goten arriva peu de temps après avec sa nouvelle copine qui se nommait Christine. 

« Papa, tu es là? demanda Gohan en entrant dans la maison de ses parents.

-Oui, j'arrive, » dit Goku en sortant du salon.

Il alla à la rencontre de ses fils.

« Je suis bien content de vous voir à la maison, les garçons, dit Goku en faisant tour à tour l'accolade à ses fils. Salut Videl, dit-il ensuite. Heureux de te voir aussi.

-Moi aussi.

-Et Pan, qu'est-ce que tu as grandi.

-Je suis heureuse de te revoir grand-père! » s'exclama Pan en sautant dans les bras de Goku. Pan était maintenant âgée de huit ans et était devenue encore plus forte depuis le dernier championnat des arts martiaux.

Goku déposa Pan au sol et se tourna vers la copine de Goten.

« Alors tu es la nouvelle copine de Goten, dit Goku.

-En effet. Mon nom est Christine.

-Enchanté. Je suis Goku, le père de Goten et Gohan. Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance.

-Moi aussi. »

Goku laissa ensuite ses invités s'installer dans les chambres qu'il leur indiqua puis retourna au salon. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, très préoccupé par la mort prochaine de Chichi.

« Comment va maman? demanda Goten lorsqu'il vint rejoindre son père au salon.

-Pas très bien. Son état empire chaque jour, répondit Goku. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit Gohan en posant une main sur l'épaule de son père. Tu nous as, nous. Nous ne te laisserons pas tomber.

-Je sais. Merci, les garçons.

-Peut-on voir maman? demanda Gohan.

-Je vais d'abord aller voir si elle est réveillée.

-D'accord. »

Goku monta l'escalier quatre marches à la fois et se retrouva à l'étage supérieur en quelques secondes. Il se rendit à la chambre de Chichi et se rendit compte qu'elle était réveillée.

« Bonjour ma chérie, dit Goku. Tu as bien dormi.

-Oui très bien.

-Il y a des visiteurs qui désirent te voir. Veux-tu que je leur dise de monter?

-Oui, bien sûr, mais qui est-ce?

-Tu verras, dit Goku avec un sourire en coin. »

Il se rendit sur le palier et cria à ses fils et leurs copines de monter. En peu de temps, tout le monde fit irruption dans la chambre.

« Salut maman, dit Gohan.

-Je suis si heureuse de vous vois les garçons! s'exclama Chichi. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me rend heureuse. »

Gohan et Goten allèrent s'asseoir sur le lit de leur mère. Ils étaient heureux de la revoir, même si ce n'était pas dans des circonstances très joyeuses.

« Comment te sens-tu? demanda Goten.

-J'ai déjà été bien mieux, admit Chichi avec franchise. Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps, les garçons. Je sais que ça vous rend triste de savoir que ma mort approche, mais ça me fait tout autant de peine de devoir vous quitter bientôt. Tout ce qui m'appartient vous reviendra à vous deux ainsi qu'à votre père. J'ai tout inscrit cela dans mon testament. »

Plus tard dans la journée, Bulma vint rendre visite à Chichi avec qui elle s'était toujours bien entendue. Les deux femmes avaient développé une belle amitié au cours des années.

« Bulma, je veux que tu me promettes une chose, dit Chichi alors que les deux femmes étaient seules dans la chambre.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, Chichi.

-Prends bien soin de Goku lorsque je ne serai plus là. Il aura besoin de ton amitié et ton soutien pour vivre son deuil.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je serai là pour le supporter dans cette épreuve. Ta volonté sera respectée, Chichi, je te le promets.

-Merci. »

Durant la soirée, Gyumao vint voir sa fille. Il détestait la voir dans cet état, mais il savait que bientôt, il n'aurait sans doute plus la chance de voir sa fille unique.

* * *

Comme s'y attendaient Goku et ses fils, Chichi mourut quelques semaines plus tard. Elle s'éteignit par un bel après-midi de juin, le 18 juin plus précisément. Son corps fut exposé en chapelle ardente quelques jours après son décès, comme elle l'avait exprimé dans son testament. Plusieurs amis de Goku vinrent présenter leurs condoléances à la famille, parmi lesquels Krilin et C-18, Satan, Buu, Mr. Popo, Piccolo, Dendé, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chaozu et quelques autres. Bulma était bien évidemment présente, en compagnie de ses enfants Trunks et Bra. 

Les funérailles eurent lieu deux jours après l'exposition en chapelle ardente. Pendant l'homélie du prêtre, Goku sentait sa gorge se nouer. Bulma était installée dans le même banc que lui et lui tapotait l'épaule en signe de réconfort. La mort de Chichi était une grande perte pour elle aussi, car elle perdait une amie qu'elle aimait beaucoup.

Après les funérailles, le cercueil fut porté en terre au cimetière. C'est à ce moment que Goku n'arriva plus à retenir ses larmes. Il ressentait un énorme vide. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il était marié à Chichi et savoir qu'il ne la verrait plus jamais lui était insupportable.

Le cercueil était à présent complètement descendu dans la fosse et entièrement enterré. Un chapitre de la vie de Goku venait de se terminer en même temps.


End file.
